The Life of the Sonic Heroes 2
by The Controlled Chaos Studios
Summary: Finally, Johnny has done it. He finally created the second documentary. This is going to be good, with more destruction and chaos and other stuff not to be mentioned. Johnny: no it's not. Enjoy.


**Johnny: This is going to be awesome.**

**Moonlight: This is going to suck.**

**Sarah: I think it's going to go remarkably well.**

**Moonlight: (Glares at her).**

**(Camera's POV)**

"Okay, is it on? Well turn the damn microphone- oh it is on okay. Do you have the lens cap on? Moron, take it off." Moonlight finally came into picture as the camera settles on him. He smiled at the camera and took a deep breath before he started.

"Hello, I'm Moonlight Booster. I'm here along with my Co-host Monica Cleveland." Moonlight pointed at Monica as she waved into the camera.

"Hi Mom." She smiled. The camera zoomed back out towards Moonlight as he just sighed. Then he straightened up and continued.

"Anyway, this is a documentary of the lives of all the Sonic Heroes. And me, Monica, and are other good friends out there are going to help. So hope you enjoy." Moonlight finished as the title rolled up on screen.

**(Camera Switch)**

Silver knew, from watching what happened last time that this interview was the worst possible idea he ever signed up for. Yet he couldn't stop it from happening. He is sitting down on a stool in front of what looked like a wormhole.

"What is going to happen to me? Am I going to lose it like Shadow? No, no, no I'm stronger then Shadow. Besides, I've dealt with worst." Silver said to himself as Bangs and Dagger walked in with Madi and Fang. Madi got on the camera and Fang got the mic. Bangs and Dagger stood in front of very terrified Silver.

"Hello Silver, we've been expecting you." Bangs smirked evilly. Silver freaked out and started screaming.

"Okay, next time I talk to the victims" Dagger screamed over Silver's screams.

**(Camera Switch)**

Moonlight and Monica were deciding on whom to ambush first; Team Chaotix or Team Underground.

"I'd go with the Chaotix. The Underground guys don't seem too impressive… I mean their cool and all but I say team Chaotix." Moonlight said stuttering several times. Monica glared at him and thought he was hiding something. So she brought in Bobby and he confirmed it.

"Whenever he lies, his tails wrap together and go up." Bobby pointed out as his tails were wrapped and standing straight up. Monica glared at him and decided to torture/interview Team Underground.

**(Camera Switch)**

Bobby and Silhouette were trying to figure out why they got Team Babylon and Team Archie.

"I hate Scourge that jerk. I swear if I see him, I'm going to kill him." Bobby grumbled as he pretended he was strangling Scourge. Silhouette gave him a weird look.

"Why do you hate Scourge?" Silhouette asked.

"He stole my Green day CD." Bobby growled.

**(Camera Switch)**

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, I WILL NOT GOOOOOOOOOOOOO. YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND, I CAN'T GO BACK TO MOBI." Moonlight screamed as loud as he could. Monica smacked him hard making him shut up.

"Now what are you yelling about?" Monica growled looking much bigger than before.

"Okay, okay. I was-" Moonlight looked at the camera. "Hey, don't I get the flashback cam?" Moonlight asked as the camera went into a flashback state. "That's better. Now where was I? Oh yeah, Four score and seven years ago, I was still living in Washington…"

**(Camera Switch)**

Mark was trying to keep Sonic in check, he was afraid of what before coming back.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" Sonic screamed as he was chased by Mark and M.I.R.A. Knuckles and Tails were there to, but they were tied up for trying the same thing.

**(Camera Switch)**

[Flashback cam]

'I and my sister were working on a new invention when it happened.' Moonlight narrated as an image of a much younger version of him and his sister came up.

"Now are you sure this won't blow up in our face?" Moonlight asked.

"Why do you doubt me?" Twilight laughed. Then Moonlight reminded her that everything they invented blow up, figuratively and literally, blow up in their face. Twilight sighed.

"Well this wont, I promised." She smiled and Moonlight rolled his eyes. They were trying to create a machine that turned meme's into reality. Everything was working great so far, the machine did what it was supposed to do. Then by accident, the famous Lazar meme got in it and it shoot a powerful laser up into space.

Coincidently, a military satellite created to spy on Moonlight and Twilight was positioned directly in its path. The laser hit it and magnified its energy to critical mass creating a beam of energy so deadly; it could wipe out a large city. And, unfortunately, the satellite was also angled so the laser, after reaching critical mass and destroying the satellite, it launched back and aimed straight for Mobitrobils when it was still just a city.

Upon impact, the whole city exploded. After Moonlight learned about the landing, he came there personally to apologize. But instead he was given a death warrant and he is to be killed on sight.

[End of flashback cam]

"You blow up… Mobitroplis?" Monica asked. Moonlight just shrugged.

**(Camera Switch)**

"Okay, we are here with famous heroes from another dimension; Silver, Blaze, and Marine." Bangs smiled. Silver, Blaze, and Marine were sitting down looking really nervous. Dagger was talking to them trying to keep them calm, not really working.

"So, Silver, do you know when the world ends?" Bangs asked. Silver thought about it and answered.

"Uh, What time is it? Oh... you won't like it." Silver answered. Bangs just looked worried and wrote down the answer. Dagger then came up and decided to ask Blaze a question.

Have you ever noticed the glaring similarities between the Sol Emeralds and the Chaos Emeralds?" Dagger asked. Blaze just shrugged.

**(Camera Switch)**

Johnny and Ghostking were sitting in the studios and watched the cameras. They were looking a little… scared.

"Do you think anyone will blame us if we shut this down early?" Johnny asked. Ghostking turned to the computer and watched the response of how freaking funny this is.

"Yes, yes I do." Ghostking sighed.

**Johnny: I think this is going to kill me.**

**Ghostking: yeah, me too. I only own my characters, Johnny only owns his.**

**Tatl: And I only own mine's.**


End file.
